Upon Your Existence
by Jirinkey
Summary: Bagi Jungkook, eksistensi seorang Taehyung lebih berharga daripada apapun. Dan bagi Taehyung, janjinya pada Jungkook lebih berarti daripada apapun. BTSfict, KookV! BL. DLDR.
Jungkook berani bersumpah demi langit dan bumi jika dirinya belum pernah berubah se _drastis_ ini selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup. Sejak kecil, Jungkook selalu menjadi penonton setia pertengkaran orang tuanya dan karena itu juga Jungkook tumbuh sebagai lelaki kuat yang gemar memukuli orang. Hingga saat Jungkook berumur tiga belas tahun, orang tuanya bercerai dan sifat membangkang Jungkook pun makin menjadi.

Sampai suatu saat,

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook terdiam, dan orang lain yang berada di hadapannya ikut terdiam sambil memandang Jungkook heran.

Di malam yang menyedihkan ini, Jungkook baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan takut atau panik lagi saat ia melihat sosok manis yang menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya.

Tangan ramping itu dilambaikan didepan wajah Jungkook, "Ya?" Jungkook bertanya kembali dengan wajah bodoh, pemuda yang berjongkok di hadapannya pun tertawa kecil dan Jungkook bersumpah itu adalah tawa terindah yang pernah ia dengar, "Kau siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Oh? Ah, iya, aku sedang—eum," Jungkook segera memikirkan sebuah alasan yang cukup logis, "bersembunyi dari para penagih hutang!" serunya seketika, "Dan namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lucu hingga matanya menyipit lalu menjabat tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba, "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

.

.

 **Upon Your Existence**

.

 _top!_ Jungkook, _bottom!_ V

BL. DLDR.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Jungkook memutuskan tinggal di rumah Taehyung dengan alibi yang cukup masuk akal sebenarnya, dan juga Taehyung menerima Jungkook dengan tangan lebar karena menurutnya Jungkook adalah laki-laki baik. _Menurutnya_.

"Taetae-hyung!" Jungkook segera melompat dari sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu begitu melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut, "Kau kenapa?" mata Jungkook mengikuti gerak-gerik Taehyung yang sedang meminum air putih di dapur.

Taehyung menaruh kembali gelasnya lalu menatap Jungkook garang, "Jungkook-ah! Apa menurutmu aku ini kuno?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada tinggi, Jungkook sedikit terkejut karena _jujur saja_ tatapan mata Taehyung terlihat menyeramkan.

"Tidak, aku suka _style_ mu, hyung." Jungkook berkata lalu berjalan kearah dapur setelah itu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu disana, "Bukan, bukan, bukan," Taehyung menggeleng secara frekuentatif, "Maksudku, pikiranku ini kuno atau tidak? Bukan _style_ atau yang lain!" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh karena tingkah menggemaskan Taehyung itu.

"Kalau berbicara soal pikiran, memang _sih_ , pikiranmu sedikit kuno," ucap Jungkook dengan tampang tak berdosa, "memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Jungkook menatap wajah cemberut Taehyung yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Jimin bilang aku kuno, Seokjin-hyung juga, Namjoon-hyung pun setuju," Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang, " _Sedikit_ , hyung. Kenapa kau memikirkan hal tidak penting itu terus?" bahkan Jungkook bisa melihat pipi merona Taehyung yang ia sukai.

Jangan salah, walaupun mereka baru berteman selama dua puluh tujuh hari, Jungkook sudah berani memeluk dan membuat pipi Taehyung merona, ia _mencintai_ Taehyung dan entah kepercayaan diri dari mana yang ia dapatkan, ia percaya kalau Taehyung _mencintai_ dirinya.

"Benar juga, ah, kau benar-benar bisa menaikkan mood-ku, Kook." Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika kita keluar besok?"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya keluar rumah sekali-kali."

Semenjak Taehyung hadir dalam hidupnya, Jungkook tak lagi merasa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya. Ia bahagia, dan untuk pertama kalinya kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama Taehyung lebih berharga daripada kebahagiaan lainnya.

.

* * *

.

"Taetae-hyung! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Jungkook begitu mereka tiba di sebuah gunung yang letaknya dekat dengan pusat kota Seoul, Taehyung yang mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook _ie_ , aku mencintaimu!"

Mungkin nasib mereka memang sedang beruntung, karena walaupun mereka berteriak seperti orang tak waras, tidak mungkin ada yang protes, gunung Inwang sedang sepi pengunjung dan saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat pula dari Taehyung, "Terima kasih," Jungkook bergumam pelan, "karena telah hadir dalam hidupku."

"Berterima kasihlah pada takdir, Kook," sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil, Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung, beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Hyung, kau wangi sekali, rasanya aku sanggup menciummu tiap saat."

Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka lalu memukul dada Jungkook pelan, "Berhenti berbicara manis, bocah." Tangan besar Jungkook dengan cepat menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu kilat.

"Jungkook!" seru Taehyung dengan wajah yang begitu merah, tawa Jungkook terdengar begitu keras, "Kenapa? Kita sepasang kekasih kan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah bahagia, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggeleng dua kali, "Tidak, aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Jungkook-ah, ayo kita pulang, sudah hampir malam." Jungkook memasang wajah sedihnya lalu mendengus, "Aku tidak mau pulang jika hyung belum jadi kekasihku," bola mata Taehyung berotasi jenuh namun setelahnya ia memasang wajah imut, "Baiklah, aku adalah kekasihmu, dan kau adalah kekasihku. Ayo kita pulang, sayang." Dan Jungkook bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Taehyung bertingkah manja, entah itu disengaja atau tidak, Jungkook tak peduli.

Yang terpenting hanyalah Taehyung _ **nya**_ **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Ini adalah kencan pertama Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka juga hanya makan malam romantis di rumah Taehyung, dengan lilin di tengah meja makan dan masakan buatan Jungkook membuat segalanya terasa sempurna tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak biaya.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau aku terlalu miskin untuk _candle-light dinner_ di restoran bintang lima 'kan, hyung?" canda Jungkook sembari memasukkan sesuap kimbap ke mulutnya, Taehyung menggeleng dengan semangat, "Bahkan aku lebih suka makanan seperti ini daripada makanan restoran, Jungkook _ie_ adalah _chef_ profesional bagiku!" ucapnya dengan pipi gembung karena makanan.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung, lelaki itu terlalu imut bagi Jungkook, serius. "Hyung, berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku," kata Jungkook saat ia melihat Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Eung," Taehyung mengangguk lucu, "kau juga harus berjanji untuk menerimaku apa adanya," kini giliran Jungkook yang mengangguk diiringi senyuman.

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya lalu maju beberapa sentimeter kemudian mencium kening Taehyung lama, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung," ciuman itu selesai dan berganti Taehyung yang dengan gerakan cepat mengecup bibir tipis Jungkook, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-ah."

Setelah kehadiran Taehyung, Jungkook berubah, ia bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang memainkan perempuan dan memukuli banyak orang yang tak bersalah lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, semua karena kehadiran Taehyung di hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

Kantong belanja Taehyung jatuh seketika begitu melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan di dalam apartemennya.

Sekitar lima orang berpakaian hitam dan satu lagi memegang pistol dan menodongkan pistol itu di kepala Jungkook yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan terkunci borgol, kaki Taehyung mulai bergetar, "A-ada apa ini?"

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook kami tangkap," salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu menunjukkan sebuah surat izin penangkapan di hadapan Taehyung dan membuat lidah Taehyung kelu tiba-tiba, "K-kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin."

"Hyung," telinga Taehyung bisa mendengar suara lirih Jungkook, ia kembali melihat tubuh Jungkook yang benar-benar dalam posisi dikunci oleh salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook melakukan pembunuhan pada ayahnya tanggal dua puluh enam Februari, terdapat sidik jarinya di pisau yang tergeletak di samping korban. Selama ini dia buronan dan tidak berapa lama salah satu anggota kami melihat Tuan Jeon Jungkook bersama anda sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi hari ini kami melakukan penyergapan," jelas salah satu dari mereka berlima, mata Taehyung mulai berair dan pandangannya kabur karena air mata.

Ia berjalan lesu kearah Jungkook, "Apa ini perpisahan untuk kita?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan, namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku, hyung." Jungkook bergumam sama pelannya dengan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan berada di sampingmu setiap saat kan, Kook?" air mata jatuh membentuk aliran kecil di lekuk wajah Taehyung, ia bisa melihat Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung berdiri, ia merebut pistol yag ditodongkan ke kepala Jungkook lalu menembak pria yang tadi memegang pistol tepat di bagian kepala, lima kali tembakan dan darah keluar dari kepala pria tadi.

"Aku membunuh satu orang, bukankah aku juga akan ditangkap?" Taehyung menatap keempat pria lainnya yang masih tercengang, bahkan Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya, "H-hyung?" Jungkook tergagap, ia jelas melihat tangan Taehyung bergetar saat ia memegang pistol itu namun tatapan Taehyung seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak selemah itu.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil meskipun air mata masih terus mengalir, "Aku menepati janjiku, Kook."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** what is thisssssssssss /nangis bombay, aku lagi dalam mode uke!V yang berkobar nih gara-gara makin hari tuh anak Baekhyun makin imut aja :') dan udah aku tetapkan, aku adalah seorang #TeamBottomV huhuhuhu, maafkan akoeh, kawan-kawan ;-;

 _ **Last, review juseyo?**_


End file.
